Take Me Back
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: I am going back through moments of the series and telling them from a different point of view. Different moments. Different points of view. Different characters.
1. Fireworks (IA&DP)

I was going to hurt Charlie.

She knew the trouble that Philby and I were going through, yet insisted that I go to sleep. According to her, if he had to choose between the two of us, he would "most definitely" choose me. I didn't agree with her, but I also did not want to start up another fight. So I fell asleep. It didn't take much effort.

Sure enough, I woke up with the red-head in front of me.

"Welcome," he said.

I must have looked like a mess. For a moment, I saw that look in his eyes. The one he had when the two of us would hang out together and not have to worry about Keeper business. When we would climb after school, and we would race to the top, I would win and he would give the look of awe. It gave me a warm feeling inside. Something I could not exactly place my finger on. It also confused me. It made me feel light headed. Like sun coming out from behind a building, just closing your eyes could not make it go away.

I blinked a few times to get the thoughts out of my head.

When I finally came back, Philby had lost that look in his eyes. He guided me out of the break room. We didn't talk on the way but I knew he was taking me somewhere private for the two of us to talk. I wanted to grab his hand. Or his arm. Or something, just so I knew I was protected. But I couldn't.

Soon we arrived outside the Vibe.

"Where's Charlene?"

"Waiting for you," I responded a little irritated that he didn't even ask how I was.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"We got seriously lost, okay?" I folded my arms across my chest defensively. "Thought we could find our way back, but failed. We expected you to try to return us and, if that failed, to try to cross us over. Thankfully, you're predictable. I curled up under a bush and took a nap . . . believe me, it wasn't hard. We're both super tired . . . Charlene is standing guard. "

"Predictable? You think?" he said.

Really, is that the only thing he got from that rant?

"You'll get over it."

"I am over it," he said with a harsh tone that caused me to take a step back. I leaned against the wall and turned to stare out over the ocean, before he continued, "And where are you?"

"That's the thing . . . we're lost," I wouldn't met his eyes. "We don't know where we are. But we think we're somewhere basically southeast. On a trail in the middle of nowhere. I thought maybe with 2.0 I could return with a flare or something."

"Never happen," he said. Why does he keep arguing with everything I say? "It's one thing to cross over with something in your pocket; that has proved pretty stable in beta. But to pick something up and return with it?'

"We haven't tried it?" I was trying to save myself from looking ridiculous. I was getting fed up now and was about to lose it.

"It's not going to happen. This is a projection system. It's not teleportation."

I sighed, "Then we're stuck out there."

"Not necessarily," Professor Philby stated. "You may not be able to signal us, but we could signal you. "

I don't know what came over me then. It was instinct or something. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It didn't really work; my hologram went right through him. But he got the point. I would have gone for a full on kiss on the lips but I was still waiting for him to make that move first.

"You're brilliant! That's what I love about you! You think of everything!" before thinking the words were already out. I had just told him I loved him. I didn't even know I loved him yet!

He stuttered for a moment unsure of what had just happened. "We can head out there with flashlights and whistles. You hear a whistle or see a flashlight, you move toward it."

"Deal," I nodded.

"The main thing is for you to stay where you are. If you start moving around it'll be too many variables?"

"I get it."

He started working out a plan until I was reminded, of what Charlene and I were doing when we got stuck out on the paths. All the information I had began to spill out. I talked to fast trying to tell him everything I knew. Slowly I began to lose control.

Philby grabbed me by my shoulders to get me to stop. He looked me in the eye. I could tell he was trying to formulate a plan with that genius mind of his.

"Earth to Philby," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Is this legit?"

"It's what we heard."

"You're right: we need to focus on it then."

"And not us." I was kind of upset that he was not going to get the chance to save me.

"Of course, you too. I didn't mean it that way."

"But Finn and Maybeck already have assignments. You can't be in two places at once."

"no." he stopped to check his phone either for a message or a time. "Maybe you won't have to wait for us to find you. The fireworks will be starting soon. "

"Oh, joy. I can hardly wait," I replied sarcastically. Why was he talking about fireworks? It's hardly time to take a break to watch the sky.

"I will take the runway. Theres an old plane there I can hide in."

"But you're back up for the boys?"

"They haven't asked for any help. If they do, there's that. But we can't leave the runway unwatched. Not after what you overheard."

"Okay," I replied. I didn't understand what was happening. He still hadn't answered how Charlie and I were getting back. He was on a roll now with his plan and I wasn't following.

"I'm not abandoning you." Oh thanks cause that clears every up.

"Of course not."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?" he was frustrated now. But I didn't understand. Something was not connecting the dots that he had laid out.

"Yes!" I defensively crossed my arms again.

"The . . . fireworks . . . will be . . . starting . . . soon," he repeated. This is when he made me angry. He talked as if I was incapable of understanding.

"You don't have to be rude."

"I'm not being rude, I'm being deliberate. I know I have to remind some of the others twice, Willa. But not you."

"Fireworks . . . "I whispered to myself. "Being staged from . . ." I sighed. Now I understood. How could I be so stupid! I just made a fool out of myself in front of him, and managed to make myself angry with him at the same time.

"Now you're getting it!"

"The beach? The ship?"

"The latter."

"A beacon to follow!" I just about screamed, but stopped myself remembering we were not completely alone. "I'll send Charlie to Finn and I'll meet you in the old plane on the runway. Providing everything works out."

"Everything will work out. I'm going to return you now. Where did you say you went to sleep?"

That look in his eye was back. I felt that warm feeling grow inside of me again. We were going to be okay. It was all going to work out and Philby was going to get his chance. We went through the plan one more time. Then we would be together at the old plane. I couldn't help but hope that maybe Philby would finally make his move. As long as h didn't go back to the arrogant guy that seemed to take over his body lately.

"You're going to be okay," he told me.

"Yes," I whispered. Slowly, I could feel myself slipping away back to my real form. I held my hand up to his cheek as my hologram disappeared.

I sat up quickly, starting Charlene.

"Did it all work out?" she asked nervously.

A loud boom sounded at the ended of her question. A single red firework.

"We have to go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her along as we ran towards the spectacle of colors.


	2. Meetings (IA&DP)

_Please don't be angry at me even though i know i deserve it... I have been super busy and have focused more on my other story than this one._

_That and i know i said i would do all of the characters but i just can't seem to keep Wilby off my mind. Especially with the new book coming out! I am hoping Philby isnt such a jerk anymore._

_So i am going to try and post a lot more of these since the new book release is coming closer. And just becaue there are not enough it is going to be a Wilby overload._

_This is from book four. And I need to thank Mr. Pearson for making this fantasy that I love so mush. These are his ideas that my imagination has expanded upon._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Come on, Willa. Where on Earth did you put it? You really need to clean out this locker. _

I had stared into the black hole that was my locker for three minutes. Some people would call it a mess but I knew exactly where everything was. Each thing had a place. The problem was trying to remember where that place was.

The choir class would be starting in just a few minutes. Now wait, I do not sing in the choir but I played the piano for the school. I had taken home the sheet music to practice.

_Okay, this morning, I put the sheet in here and . . . and . . . oh my goodness I was talking to Philby this morning?! No wonder I can't remember! Calm, yourself, Willa. Don't be angry at him. It's not his fault that he can be so charming and distracting some times._

"Hi there," a voice came behind her.

_Speak of the devil._

"You ever know you're looking right at something but can't see it?" I turned to face him. He was the genius; maybe he remembered something from this morning.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"My sheet music is in here somewhere." I turned to survey my locker again secretly hoping it would appear out of midair. With no luck I looked to Philby for help. He was studying the locker intensely but I could see the smile on his lips. He was laughing at me!

_Of course your problem is amusing to him! He's a computer!_

Then, gracefully, he reached one hand through the door and pulled out the sheet music.

"You're awesome!" I practically screamed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wayne just video chatted me in the lab," he stat as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, right," I snorted unattractively.

"I'm not kidding."

Philby was serious. You could tell in his tone of voice. But video chatting from outside of school was not possible. If Wayne was contacting Philby here, where he knew it could potentially hurt him, it must have been important. All the students signed contracts. The firewall was so advanced that . . .

I closed my locker. Not knowing what to think anymore. I turned to my right and leaned against the wall so my full attention was on the boy in front of me. Why was I guessing when he could just tell me?

"But that's not possible."

"I know. Isn't it cool?" He was way too excited about this. Normally, I would find this adorable and smile along. But he did not seem to grasp the significance of the situation.

"it had to be some kind of trick. The firewall-"

"was breached. Wayne breached it." He nodded.

I saw his eyes leave my face for a second. Philby looked behind me. When he came back he forced a smile.

"Don't look now, but Spence can't take his eyes off of you."

"He always does that," I blushed. I knew immediately who he was talking about. Spencer Randolph. A tenth grader that Willa had met at the beginning of the year. He was a gifted athlete, popular with the girls and known for being a clown. We had biology together. Spencer had picked me as a lab partner. Since then we had become friends but mostly because Spencer needed a tutor. After a few study sessions I started to guess that he had feelings for me, but with the way he flirted with everyone it was hard to tell. Students all over school had begun to guess that we were secretly an item, but maybe that's what Spencer wanted. People think his girlfriend is the nerd, little do they know he needs a tutor.

I couldn't say I minded the relationship. It was nice to have a friend outside the Keepers. Someone who did not know anything. No talk of dangerous villains or sneaking into the Disney Parks or worrying about when to go to sleep at night. At first I even flirted back a little bit, and sometimes I still catch myself flirting but then I think of Philby and now that I am positive that I have a crush on him sometimes its hrd to leave him to go help Spencer who is the complete opposite.

"Why would he do that?" I was trying to push the thought of Spencer Randolph standing behind me out of my head.

"He probably wants to go out with you," Philby said nonchalantly.

I took the sheet music that was still in my hand and used it to whack Philby beside the head. For being a genius he was sure stupid sometimes.

"Wayne, stupid! Not Spence. I know all about Spence."

"You do?" Philby's face looked confused.

_Boys know nothing,_ I thought. I took a deep breath ready to steady the conversation again.

"Why would Wayne go to all that trouble just to get a message to you?" I asked using my hands to make a point.

"that's the thing, he said it had to be here at school," he whispered. Both of us moved closer together. Keeper business was a secret thing and they did not want anyone to overhear. Plus, secretly, I wanted to be right next to him every second I could. "That is couldn't be at my home, or Finn's or any of ours because he thinks the OTs are monitoring our home computers."

"WHAT?!" I covered my mouth at my shout. Some students nearby looked but they moved on and everyone else was to busy with their heads in their lockers texting to notice. "But we . . . I mean, you and me . . ." I pointed my finger in between the pair of us. The communication between the two of us was more so than any of the other keepers and the relationship was much more complicated than anyone else's. The late night texting sprees when we weren't in the parks, the face time, the IM's and the Skype messages.

"Yeah, I know." Philby said. He understood me even when I didn't finish a thought. Maybe that's where his thoughts had led to? "We have to stay off our computers. No crossing over. Who knows what they're planning?"

"Just when I was starting to feel normal again." _Stupid OTs_. I slumped against the wall again.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." _Again._ "Normal if you overlook that when we go to sleep we wake up in the Parks as our holograms."

"We've all been overlooking that for a couple of years now. I don't even think about it, you know? It's just a part of me. We need to tell Jess and Amanda as well."

"Yeah they'll need to know," he agreed. "Listen, Wayne wants us all to meet at the Stave Church in EPCOT tonight at eight. So hopefully we can figure out some of this there. I know we were going to go climbing today after school but I need to go mess around on the computer and get off my home network. But would you want to head to the park with me later?" he asked me.

I was a little disappointed that we were not climbing tonight, it was something they did together every Monday afternoon. But if they were going to meet up anyways she agreed.

"I'm going to text the others, not IM. We have to assume that whatever we do online from home could be monitored."

"That's way creepy."

"Yeah."

"But what about texting?" I asked. I had plenty of embarrassing text messages too.

"Probably

Safer than anything on the internet. I don't see the OTs hacking Verizon."

"No. That's true," I laughed.

The bell rang. I already knew I was going to be late for class. I should have left right after Philby found my sheet music. I was planning a goodbye in my head when I heard Philby cough. I turned and saw him shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said. This hurt me more than it should have. Didn't he know that he could trust me with anything? With nothing left to say, I walked away.

I wasn't two steps away before Spencer was at my side. I tried to hide the sadness n my face and I must of done it well because Spencer immediately began talking about the upcoming geometry test while I stared off into space. The conversation did not need much response on my side, just a few head nods. I made it to class a few seconds late but the choir instructor, Mrs. Youle, did not notice. I was able to slip into my seat at the piano undetected.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket not five minutes into class. Then I felt it again. I knew it was a keeper message but I was too busy to answer at the moment.

Mrs. Youle asked me to go to the back room to collect some more music stands. Back there I took the chance to look at my phone.

The first message was from Philby. The text said that it was a KK emergency and everyone needed to be at the Stave Church in EPCOT at eight tonight.

The second message was also from Philby. This message was different. It wasn't for the group. Just for me.

**sorry about b4 ,plz 4give. meet me the bus station 2nite 6?**

I couldn't help but smile. If Philby was like any other boy, he wouldn't have apologized. He knew that she was upset. How could she stay mad at him?


	3. Maybe (DP)

Okay, you are probably in shock, I think this is the quickest I have ever posted another chapter. EVER!

This is a story Philby's point of view. Which is something new and scary for me. Something else new is that this is not directly from the book. It is mentioned in book four that Philby discovered his crush for Willa at the Marble Slab so I let my imagination run free and this is what I pictured to be going through Philby's head. He is a man of fact so it is driving him crazy not to know what is happening to him. I am guessing that this is taking place somewhere between the third and the fourth book.

Personally, I'm not too crazy about this piece. It's short and Philby seems a little awkward to me, but you can read on and let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Friendship at first sight, like love at first sight, is said to be the only truth._

* * *

Have you ever been looked at someone, someone you've known for a long time, and feel like you've never really seen them before?

They're one of the few people who know the truth about you. But you get the second glance moment. You need to stop do a double take. You get that overwhelming feeling of curiosity. I've gotten that feeling before but it usually comes while doing research not with a person. I can't spend an hour with my laptop and expect to know everything I need to. I can't quickly learn the fast facts about her. I want to know the details that may seem insignificant but make up everything about who she is. What was her first pet? What she dreams about at night? How she likes her coffee in the morning? Her favorite song?

Was it possible?

Maybe.

But it came down to more than just wanting to know the framework of her life. I never wanted to ever leave her side again after that day. I wanted to be next to her for as long as I could. Never leave. Find out everything I could. Spend time together until there was no more to spend.

What was most intriguing was that I never saw it before. How can you spend years with a person and not know they are beautiful. It wasn't like anything had changed drastically. I just took a second look. And there she was. Beautiful. Something I had never acknowledged before. The long chocolate-brown hair that was always pulled back with bangs that cut off directly above her quizzical hazel eyes. Sometimes it was scary and intimidating being around her. Maybe that's why I never saw. Or maybe it was the people she was around? Charlene was beautiful. She could go on to become a supermodel if that's what she wanted to do. Amanda was beautiful. She was tropical kind of beauty the natural kind. Jess was beautiful. In a mysterious way she could bring any guy to they're knees.

Is that why I never noticed?

Maybe.

It wasn't just the outside looks that drew me in, it was her mind. We ran on the same wavelengths. We understood each other with little to no words. This I had noticed before but I never gave it much thought. I had just assumed that's how it was for most people and their friends. But now I see the connection.

How did I not distinguish it before?

In my defense, I was a little busy up until now.

I started to see these things the other day at the Marble Slab. I was sitting at our usual table. Then she walked in and sat down across from me. It wasn't like rays of light shot off from behind her and the church choir sang. She just walked in. After, she sat down there was small conversation but she had caught me staring at her more than a few times. She blushed. It was nice to see her blush. She had a cute way of looking down and scrunching her shoulders up. It was little thing like that that I noticed that afternoon.

Everybody else joined us soon after. Every time a new idea was thrown out to the group I looked to her to see what she was thinking. It amazed me how you could actually see her think. The wheel spinning in her head. It was different for me to look to someone else. Usually I could calculate the effects of the plan in my head but now I just wanted to know what was going through hers.

Maybe that's when I truly fell for her?

Right then and there at that corner booth.

It's amazing how you can look at someone but never really see them.

Do I have a crush on my best friend?

Maybe.

So what do I do now? Ask her out? Yeah, that's what I am going to do.

I am going to ask out the girl of my dreams?

Maybe . . .


	4. Secrets (IA&DP)

I'm back! With more Wilby because there will never be enough. So this writing goes after Meetings. So it is also from book four. I don't think it is really necessary for me to explain, you'll figure out whats happening. There is a POV change so be aware. I'm trying to write more from the side of awkwardly in love Philby.

I want to thank everyone for reading. Your reviews and follows are much appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't worry," I told to myself. "She will be here soon."

The man sitting next to me on the bench moved just a centimeter away from me. If I wasn't in this disguise, he would be right at my side begging for an autograph. Jeez, I'm turning more into Maybeck every day. I laughed to myself, this time I only earned a few stares from the surrounding crowd. But then again maybe it was the disguise. The jeans, the sweater, the sunglasses and the fedora were all things that I had bought because they were the exact opposite of what I usually wear. The need for a disguise was more important than the fact that I thought I looked ridiculous.

A blue bus arrived at the station. I could read in big electronic, yellow letters that it was to EPCOT. Nervously I stood up from the bench. There were plenty of other people at the station I let them all go before me. I tapped my hand against my side. Willa's response said that she would be here. We were going to ride together to the park than meet up with the others at the Stave Church. But where was she?!

The man who moved away from me on the bench was stepping onto the platform. He was the last person before me. Nervously, I looked around for the girl with the brown hair. The problem was I didn't know what she would look like with us being in disguise.

A sudden WHOOSH! around my body startled me. The breeze laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the bus.

"Come on! We don't want to be late do we?" she towed me behind her to the back off the bus. Where she took a window seat and I sat beside her.

"You scared me there for a second," I told her. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"And leave you here all by yourself to have the fun? No way!" I was happy to see the wounded Willa I left at school had disappeared. "Plus, I'm sorry to say this but, you just aren't smart enough to solve this mystery without me." She added sarcastically and playfully nudged my shoulder. I laughed with her happy that we got this time together.

"So, what's up with the clothes? You going hipster on me?" she asked referring to my disguise.

"What about you, you look like every other teenager?"

"The best disguise is to hide in plain sight." She stated then returned to looking out the window.

Now that she was turned I could really look at her without embarrassing myself. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts, sneakers, and a long-sleeved purple shirt that read "Edgewater Eagles Archery" with the school logo on it. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and a pair of aviators framed her face. True, she looked like a normal teenager and the disguise was good enough that no one would mistake her for her hologram. But I was more worried that all the other teenage boys would have a hard time not looking at her.

"Did you talk to everyone else?" Willa asked, but I was distracted and missed all of it.

"Wh-what? Sorry I missed that." I flustered. How could I give myself up like that?

"The rest of the group? Did you talk to them? What's the plan?"

"Oh, yeah, they're going to meet us there at seven thirty-ish?"

Willa nodded thoughtfully and turned to look out the window again. She didn't bother asking why I told her to meet me so early. Maybe she knew I wanted to spend some more time with her? Maybe secretly she wanted to spend time with just me too? Nah. She probably just thinks that I wanted to be here early just in case. Both of us are cautious like that. We are always the first to all the Keeper meetings. Of course she won't think anything of it. I mentally hit myself. Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt about her?

"You're strangely silent today," Willa observed. Yeah, I noticed too, Willa. "You okay?" she asked.

I faced her.

"Yup, I'm just a little nervous about tonight? I can't begin to imagine what Wayne has planned for us." I lied

"Don't be nervous," she told me. Willa reached down and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "We always figure it out."

I smiled and stared at our entwined hands. I was enjoying the warmth more than I should.

"I know! I just have to distract you, and then you can't be nervous for whats coming because you won't be thinking about it!"

She let go of my hand. I had to hold myself back from not reaching for her grasp back. Willa readjusted herself in her seat so that she sat Indian style on it and her back was resting on the window.

"Remember this morning, at my locker? You were thinking about something but said I wouldn't understand. Well, maybe I can help you out now," she said slightly embarrassed. Willa's gaze was locked on her hands in her lap.

Of course that was her plan for a distraction. Do girls ever let anything go!?

"It was nothing. Guy stuff."

"You know, 'guy stuff' and 'girl stuff' isn't really that different? We could probably help each other out more than we think. But I'm not going to pressure it out of you. Just know that I can help you out."

I know you could Willa, I thought. I could be brave and tell you how I feel but then you would just laugh in my face or probably jump off this bus.

"Someone has been paying too much attention in Psychology class." I joked.

"Ha-Ha!" she pretended to laugh.

The rest of the bus ride was easy. Willa and I talked about things that normal teenagers would. We spoke about school and the fast approaching exams. Willa's favorite band had come out with a new CD and she urged me to get it. I would have to make note of them. There was no more talk of keeper business until we arrived at the park.

Using our tickets, which had fake names on them to not give away our true identities, we entered the park. The EPCOT Food and Wine Festivities were on full display now. Willa and I had a full thirty minutes before we needed to be in Norway. We took the long way around Spaceship Earth. Trying to linger and blend into the crowd we stopped every couple of feet.

We reached big brown Stave Church in Norway and as we were about to sit and wait for the others, Finn showed up with Amanda and Jess at his sides.

* * *

It was both a miracle and a disappointment that Finn, Amanda, and Jess showed up. As much as I wanted to spend the rest of my night walking around EPCOT with Philby, we really needed to work on Wayne's mission.

Finn, Amanda and Jess reached us and just as soon the girls pulled me away. I am not one for gossiping but my arrival with Philby seemed to spark a buzz in their head. They pressured me with questions. I responded to them all but my answers barely skimmed the surface of what the girls were looking for. I removed my eyes from them to look at the boys on the other side of the church room while I answered. I saw the two speaking in hushed tones with each other, seriousness masking both of their faces. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about?

The sisters stole my attention back again before I could ask.

Maybeck arrived then, he stormed in the doors out of breath, and panicky looked around the small wooden room.

"Hey, guys!" the group converged in the middle of the room around a display case. "Did any of you see the CTDs out there? There was a pair following me. I lost them, but there was a pair zoned in on me." He told us. I rolled my eyes it wasn't the first time Maybeck thought people were specifically after just him.

"Not the best disguise I've seen," Finn noted. Maybeck loved his fans. So did I but didn't he realize that we were supposed to be here secretly?

"I'm kind of hard to miss," he replied.

"You reap what you sow," I snorted.

"Where's Charlene?" asked Amanda. This was the first time I become aware of the perky blonde's absence but I noticed Philby and Finn glance at each other.

Maybeck informed the group that she had stopped to get something to eat. We argued over Maybecks diet but after some discussion we agreed that we should not spend too much time in the church. Determined to get the group back on topic I asked the question that had bugged me all day.

"So, why are we here, anyway? Do we even know why Wayne wanted us here?"

"Not yet we don't," Finn answered my questions. He went on to tell the group that the OTs were at large yet again. This time they had one of our own "captured". Wanda Alcott, a friend of the keepers was put in jail. Finn and Charlene visited her today after school along with Finn's mother, who was going to bail the woman out of jail. Wanda told Finn that she was caught sneaking around on Disney property. Philby further explained that she was trying to hack into the Disney computer systems looking for evidence of Overtakers. After about two sentences, Charlene busted through the doors carrying plates of food for everyone.

Once they had eaten, or mostly once Maybeck had eaten, Philby continued to explain.

"If I'm the OTs and im attacking firewalls, I'm either looking for a way in or a way out," he told us. "A way in would give me access to other Disney data-"

"Like the location of where Disney might lock up certain other Overtakers," Maybeck suggested.

"Like that, yes," Philby agreed. "Or you remember how we used the changes in temperature to try to track Maleficent? That kind of record would tel them everything they want to know."

"Energy use," I inferred.

"Absolutely, Disney has to keep Maleficent in the cold. They're not going to mistreat her, and she needs cold to survive. That would require more energy. That's a number, something easy enough to uncover. Those kinds of records could be hacked."

"They're going to but Maleficent and Chernabog out," Maybeck mumbled to himself. Suddenly feeling more confident he said, "It's a jailbreak."

The group went silent. We looked at the floor. Not wanting to admit we knew he was right.

"It makes total sense," I spoke up. "They're trying to gather enough data to locate where Maleficent and Chernabog are being held. At the same time, they know that's going to attract our attention-Wayne, Philby, Wanda . . . someone. When that happens, they have a backup plan to lure Wayne out into the open and kidnap him. Maybe they want information from him, maybe they want to trade him for Maleficent and Chernabog, but its all directed at the same goal."

"Freeing the boss," Maybeck included.

"And with Wayne in hiding and Wanda out of the way-"

"It's up to us," Finn said, prompting another thoughtful silence from the group.

The doors opened up to let a girl and her parents enter. Immediately the keepers scattered keeping their heads down. Charlene and I ended up in the back of the church, locked in arms, our backs to everyone else, looking at an ugly wooden troll doll. We listened to the girl argue with her father. From the conversation we were able to infer that they were playing the Kim Possible Cell Phone game. The girl began talking to someone else. She spoke about recognizing them and next we heard Finn respond. With the parents completely confused, Charlene and I dared to turn around. We saw Finn reading from the phone with Philby and Maybeck looking over his shoulders. After reading the phone, Finn handed it back to the girl. Politely she asked for a signature from each member of the group. Everyone took turns signing the EPCOT map in her hands. She read the new message on the phone and led her parents, who were still trying to figure out who the Keepers were, out of the building.

Once gone, Finn explained to the group what he saw.

"We have to trust it," he said. "This is why we are here." There was little talk to try and convince the always pessimistic Maybeck that the plan was not a trap. Once he agreed the next matter to settle was who would be going on the mission. Th ething about the Keepers is we all have different strengths. And we all know how to use those strengths. I was the resident thinker. I was the problem solver. It was only right that I be in the group to take the mission

"I volunteer," Charlene raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"Amanda and I could do it," Jess offered. "We aren't Kingdom Keepers. We wouldn't raise any suspicions."

"She's right," Philby backed her up.

"And if it's a trap, then they catch the wrong people and who knows what that means?" asked the worried Finn.

"I thought you were the one trusting it?" asked the miffed Charlene. I noticed Finn glance anxiously at Philby who looked back. This was the second time they had a 'silent conversation' centering around Charlene that afternoon.

"I said, 'I volunteer."

"I'll go with you," offered Finn.

"But if they catch you," said Amanda in a small voice. "We can't let them catch you."

The way she said it, everyone knew they were 'together' even if it wasn't official. Some of the other Keepers may have been disgusted but personally I was jealous. They got to love each other and let everyone else see it. The person who disliked their relationship the most was Charlene. Charlene had a little thing for Finn and it was becoming obvious. She looked away as Amanda tried to get Finn to stay.

"Finn's the only one of us that can all-clear with any consistency," provided Charlene.

"I know. I've seen him do it," agreed Amanda, her eyes never leaving Finn's face.

"And while you to are out playing games, what are we supposed to do? I'm not hanging here. I'm not big on churches," complained Maybeck.

"You'll divide into groups-split up between China and Mexico on either side of us," suggested the ever-practical Finn. "You watch for crash test dummies. Text me if you see any. Charlene and I will do Kim Possible quest and let you know what we find out. Amanda and Jess, stay with us to make us a bigger group. That way it's less likely we will be spotted as Keepers."

"I will go to Mexico," offered Maybeck. "The nerds can go to China," he said referring to Philby and myself.

With their jobs given, the group separated.

* * *

Willa and I left the church and headed to China. I could see from the look on her face that Willa was upset by something? We walked around in circles. Not talking. Occasionally we would stop to watch a performer or make it look like we were generally interested in an antique in a store window.

"You're strangly silent," I quoted what she said to me before. I tried again. "You should have been part of that group," I told her.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Don't worry," I playfully hit her shoulder with my own, "you'll get the bad guys next time."

Her face didn't lighten.

"What's up with Charlene?" she blatantly asked.

This caught me off guard.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, please," she stopped me. We were on the main path now. To the right of my was the lagoon shimmering with Reflections. "I've saw you and Finn tonight. The glances every time Charlene was brought up or when she volunteered. I'm not stupid Philby."

"I never said you were-it's complicated."

"What do both of you like her or something? What's so complicated? She's beautiful, it wouldn't be surprising if you did."

What!? Is that really what she thinks? That I like Charlene?

"No, no, I do not like Charlene." C'mon, Philby, just tell her spit it out! "It's complicated . . ."

Will folded hr arms, something she did when she was annoyed.

"Okay, okay, okay, Charlene's been acting very," I struggled to find the right words, "un-Charlene-like. Finn's noticed to. That's what we were talking about before. We were keeping an eye on her. We think something's up. That's all."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry. We were going to keep it to ourselves until we knew more."

I could see Willa thinking it through, going through every time she was with Charlene over the past two weeks. Willa thinking was the most interesting thing to watch. You can actually see it in her eyes. Then I saw something else. She looked up and her brown eyes widened. She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking past my face.

"Philby . . . grab my waist."

"What?!"

I tried to turn around but she grabbed my head keeping my face forward. I obeyed and put my hands just above her waist. Her hands moved up and grabbed the hat that I nearly forgotten had been on my head, and pulled it off. As Willa brought it down she moved closer to me. Willa's eyes still looked panicked as eh put her head on the opposite side of mine. The fedora blocked the view of our faces. I could see she was hiding who we were, trying to make it look like we were . . . busy.

"Do you think it's safe?" she whispered.

"What was it?"

I guess she took this as an "okay" because she slowly brought down the hat and looked behind her. now I saw it. To CTD's slowly moving on Segway's searching through the crowd.

"Good call," I told her.

"We should head back to Norway," she told me, never taking her eyes off of the retreating figures. I was about to agree but I felt a vibration in my pocket from my cell phone, a text message. I took the phone out of my pocket and read the message.

"Actually, we are going to get ice cream," I told her. "Got a message from Finn."

My hand was still on her back, gently I lead her in the direction of the Ice Cream Shoppe. My phone never left my hand and I felt another vibration, another message from Finn.

We need to talk, he wrote.

"Finn wants to talk to me," I informed Willa. "I'm guessing it's about Charlene again. Will you keep them busy so we can talk?"

We moved at a fast pace and our eyes constantly were shifting, looking for trouble.

"I guess I can do that," she answered. "Will you tell me what he figures out?"

I was unsure if this was a promise I could agree to. I knew if I didn't she wouldn't go running off to tell everyone but I still wanted to promise Willa.

"Yes."

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," I agreed.


	5. Voices (AL)

I know, i have been a little heavy on the Wilby fluff, but if you read my earlier notes you would see that i did warn you. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, as always. And to prove to those who are not commenting the power of the reviews this story is a Finn and Amanda piece.

enjoy!

* * *

"Go away!"

My voice wavered. My mind ran through all the ways I could remember reading about in magazines about how to keep yourself from crying. The only one I could remember was to breathe and think happy thoughts. Well, I was choking. That counts for breathing. At least I could do one of the two steps.

"Amanda." The voice spoke.

The voice that was in all of my happy thoughts. Now I want nothing more than that voice to go away. To leave me alone. He couldn't see me like this. He just couldn't. I don't know why he can't. Maybe because I wouldn't want to see him this way. I guess that's why I hope he wouldn't want to see me like this.

"Don't," another sad voice spoke. It took me a moment to realize that the voice was my own. The words had spilled out the second I opened my mouth. Apparently my mind and my mouth were fighting each other today too.

I would just have to keep my mouth shut until I got to the bus. I could see it pulling around the corner as I walked to the stop.

_Almost there_, I told myself.

"I'm leaving today," the voice reminded me.

Don't remind me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that. At first I thought it was going to be a long two weeks away from each other but now . . .

It was going to be so much longer than I wanted it to be. I wanted to tell him that we would talk when we could. And that the world really wasn't that big. And that distance doesn't matter. And all those other lines you hear the romantic couples say to each other in chick flicks. The couples that were so in love that no one and nothing could stop them. I opened my mouth to tell him this. But my voice betrayed me again.

"Then leave. Go." I said. "Go!"

I heard the squeal of his bicycle brakes stop next to me but I wouldn't turn around. My feet were betraying me just as my lips had. I kept walking.

"Amanda?" was it just me or did he sound pained. Like this conversation was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

I wanted to run into his arms. To tell him I was sorry and that this wasn't really happening. Just forget the last few minutes. I didn't stop for a second. I was almost to the stop where the bus was just pulling to a stop.

_This isn't a movie_, I admitted to myself. And I was going to have to live with that.

I could help but wonder if Hollywood liked to mess with the dreams of teenage girls. It was like some sick joke. He wasn't going to fix this. But I would.

They had a rough night together. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened. They would fix it when he got back. Just a bump in the road. That's all it was, just a bump.

"That's all it is," I spoke aloud to myself.

The other girls looked curiously at me but said nothing. We stepped onto the bus platform. I didn't make it very far. The first seat behind the driver was where I sat. I sat there trying to keep the tears in longer. My stomach was doing flips and I wanted to be sick.

_Breath_, I ordered myself. _That's the first step. Think happy thoughts._

All my happy memories were of him and me together. But now he was going on the cruise. He was going to be saving the world. He was going to be around plenty of other girls who adored him. The girls who had posters of him taped to their ceilings and stalked him on Facebook. The ones who thought they knew him. But they don't.

I know him. I know him better than anyone. And he knows me.

We are the only ones who can lift up the others spirit and make them feel better. And now that I am heartbroken who is going to help me.

I would turn to Jess, if she were here. But she's not. She's gone. And so is he.

My heartbreaking would only be heard by my own ears.

It's an odd thing when your heart breaks. Especially now. We were never even together yet I felt like we just broke up. I had secretly hoped our relationship had meant something like that. That maybe when things died down we would get together. I think everyone though we would.

I could feel my eye's betraying me now too. Slowly, tears fell down my cheeks. In response I quickly tried to wipe them away before anyone would see.

He was gone now. But I still loved him. I still wanted him to be safe. I still hoped that the plan Jess and I had masterminded would follow through. That we could be there to save him. I still loved him through all of this. And I want him to be safe. No matter if he was mad at me or not. I would save him. I loved him enough for that. I could only hope that he would do the same if the circumstances were reversed. That's what people in love do, right?

* * *

So, comments, questions, requests, just wanna say hi? leave a review!

This piece was a request from a loyal follower. Tell me what you wanna see.

OTHER: So I found this song. . . Its called Shadows, by Lindsey Stirling, and I am convinced that it should be the Kingdom Keepers theme song. So your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to look up the song and then tell me if you agree.


	6. Wrong (IA)

Sorry it has been so long.

This story is from book six. It is the part where they are going to go look for Maybeck (pg. 209). Of course, it is another one from Willa's point of view.

As always, this is all Ridley Pearson's doing.

Enjoy!

* * *

The pungent smell of makeup registered in my nose as soon as soon as the little green light on the door key clicked on and I gained entrance into the small stateroom. After years of learning to be secretive I knew better than to announce my entrance. I took a few cautious steps into the room. I saw the laptop sitting out on the table in front of the tropical fauna patterned couch. I followed the odor to my right, the bathroom door hung slightly opened. Curiously I pushed it open slowly.

My laughter stifled when I saw him. Face covered in blotchy, spotty make-up. _Ridiculous_, I thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my laughter seeping through the words. How long had we been frustrated with each other? It felt good to laugh, especially at him.

He turned to stare at me, dumbstruck.

"It's a disguise," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it you're going for the 'I'm-sick-don't-look-at-me-I'm-hideous-but-I'm-goi ng-to-draw-attention-anyways' look, you've nailed it on the head."

Philby turned away from the mirror to plead into my eyes, "are you going to help me or not?"

The truth was, I thought it was cute to see him vulnerable. Was that so wrong? We have been at each other's throats for weeks and to see him ask for help was . . . intriguing. I felt special. I was the only one he trusted enough to admit he needed help.

Eight minutes later, Philby was no longer Philby. His red hair was missing. In its place was a sandy blonde-brown mess of hair, partially protected by a Disney Cruise line baseball cap. The freckles that covered his nose, seemingly non-existent and covered up by a makeup. It was definitely a different look for the tech-y, but not one I liked. To say he looked bad would be a lie. He just didn't look like himself. He wasn't Philby. He wasn't my Philby. It's wrong to claim possession over someone he have wanted to smack every time I have seen him lately, but it was wrong not to. He's my best friend. So he is mine in that way.

I contemplated these things as I stood in front of the mirror, creating my own disguise. Khaki shorts, courtesy of Charlene, shorter than I was used to, a baby pink top and white running shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking out the French braid that was giving me a headache. Small, wavy, curls fell past my shoulders. Deciding that this could easily become a war zone and hair was a significant distraction I pulled it back at the base of my neck. Skillfully I applied makeup to give a new name to my face. It wasn't the first time I had to give myself a few years for a mission. Fed up with looking at the face that wasn't mine, I stepped back into the stateroom.

Philby sat on the small loveseat furiously typing into his laptop. He was talking to himself and didn't acknowledge me at all. I walked behind him to shut the curtains to the balcony. Confused on what to do next I sat on the arm of the sofa.

A knock on the door made me get up a few minutes later.

Charlene, looking exhausted, and Finn, looking even more like a troublemaker than normal, were on the other side.

"So?" Philby called out to them, not looking.

"Nothing." Finn answered, "I texted you."

Finn walked up to look over Philby's shoulder while Charlene sat down in a small red club chair. Knowing the boys could handle themselves, I leaned on the wall behind Charlene. She needed someone more.

The boys continued to argue. The sound turned into white noise in the background as I carefully watched Charlene. I took in the redness around her eyes and the lack of make-up. What I thought was just her latest infatuation with Maybeck was more than she let on. His coma was taking a toll on her. I wondered if she really did love him. If this is what you did when someone you loved was hurt.

Whatever the boys were saying made her angry. In frustration the blonde girl through her hands up. "Terrific," she said. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look . . . wow," I heard Philby's voice. I looked up to see him studying me.

"What about Maybeck?" Finn asked. No one answered.

I looked at Philby, he looked at me. Charlene just looked between the two of us. If she was being truly herself I could just hear her say "I told you so."

"Wow as in good, or wow as in bad?" I asked.

"As in no one will recognize you. That's the point right? You did a good job."

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the blush rising from my neck. Well, he wasn't wrong?

* * *

So? How'd it go?

I would like to take this time to tell all of those readers who are sick of my Willa/Philby stories something important. . . Tell me what you want! I am always open to suggestions. Willa is just the character I find most like myself so I usually side with her or think I know what goes on with her. But seriously review or PM me if you have an idea! Crazier things have happened before . . .


	7. Fall (IA)

Here we go again! Yet another Willa/Philby fic. Partial inspiration comes from the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade (look it up!).This guy is from the end of book six. I don't know what took me so long to write this since so far it is the greatest thing EVER to happen in these books. Read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Finn drove without talking and without fear. It was one of the things Willa admired about him. Though he was hurting and mad he could channel it in. Pushing it aside to deal with the task at hand. Willa sat there crying her eyes out silently. Inside her mind she was screaming and her mind was shattering into a million pieces. But, all that fell to the floor were the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

It was his lips that held her where she was. Philby's lips.

She sat across from the boy who lay across the floor of the van. To here right was the cold, blue, and very much dead body of Dillard, a boy who she knew very little, but owed a lot. It was a debt that would never be repaid. He prevented her from turning her head towards the front of the van.

Towards the back was the covered and gagged body of Tia Dalma. Willa could see Charlene glare at her every once in a while. Charlene the adventurous girl, who could do anything she wanted, held the hand of a still Maybeck. It was not the first time Charlene wouldn't leave his side. She held his hand, messed with his hair to get it to lie straight, but never giving into the weakness of falling to tears like Willa was. But that was Charlene. She thought crying was a sadness for those who gave up. Willa didn't see it that way. Crying was something to let all the emotion out. To clear your mind. the flow of tears were necessary to her to move on.

Charlene prevented her from looking to her left.

So she looked forward. Her eyes never left the boy who both aggravated her and brought her the most joy. The one who held all the answers, but never knew what to do with them. _Nothing stupid_, he told her. She wanted to say the same thing to him now. He was looking out for her more than himself. Who was the stupid one now?

She focused on his lips; partly open. Willa pretended that she could see the small breaths coming out from between them. She wanted to put her fingers to them. To feel the breath coming out, to count them, but she didn't move.

"Don't do it Charlie," Willa heard Finn say. "She's for me."

The girl didn't want to look to see what he was talking about.

"What are we going to do? It's like the Syndrome. You get that, don't you?" This is why Willa doesn't talk when she is upset. Her voice was building. She wasn't even sure who she was talking to. "Both Philby and Maybeck are under a spell! They're . . . gone." it was the wrong word to use but it was the only that made sense. Mentally they were gone, away.

"Dillard's gone," said Finn uncharacteristically harsh. "Philby and Maybeck are still breathing. They can still be saved."

Charlene went on talking about options for the boys. It was like Willa's talk. No one was sure if it was for her own comfort or for everyone to hear. While she spoke Willa thought, and stared blankly. She thought about her own options. Philby was under a spell, what if he never woke up? What if she never got to kiss those lips that she had watched for the past twenty minutes? What if she never felt their softness on her own? What if . . .?

"Wait!" Willa yelled. Her voice cracked and the tears stopped. "It was the Queen, the Evil Queen who did this."

"So what?" Charlene choked.

"The Queen made them drink a potion, like . . . with the apple in Snow White."

Willa stared at the motionless Philby as Charlene explained the situation to Finn.

"Kiss." Why was this, the solution she thought of? Terrified, Willa clenched her hands into fists to hide the shaking. "I don't think it has to be forever love, just true love. Real love. Honest love."

"You think?"

"I know," Willa assured her. "True love isn't reserved for weddings and ceremonies. It's from the heart. That's all it has to be. All it ever is."

Charlene gave up on holding in her tears. "Well then, we have to try."

"What are you-?"

"Shut up!" Willa yelled.

Charlene looked at the girl. "Not just any kiss. It has to be-"

"Real."

Willa saw Charlene lean forward slowly bending her head. It felt like so many years ago that Maybeck had tried to kiss her for the same reason. Willa looked away giving them privacy. Not that they seemed to ever giver her relationship any.

Willa wiggled her body between Maybeck and Philby. Carefully, she reached her hand across his face. She moved his hair back and traced the scar across his forehead that was generously given to him during the battle with Diablo. Before giving it too much thought she leaned down and gently touched her lips to his.

It was her first kiss. _Their_ first kiss. And he wasn't even conscious.

Willa raised her head. Her face hovered over his by only a few inches. She realized she was crying again when a tear fell from her face and landed on his. Willa placed a delicate finger on his cheek to wipe it away. Something caught her hand, another hand. It was Philby's. His hand, hers to his cheek. Little by little, he blinked his eyes open.

"Willa?" he asked in a haze. His voice barely audible.

Willa's breath caught. He was here.

"Yes," she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "I'm here. I'm here. You're here. You're alright. We're going back. You're going to be okay. Close your eyes. Rest. I'm here. "

Philby moved his arm around her to hold her to his side. With his other hand he caught a tear falling from her cheek. Then he closed his eyes.

* * *

To say Willa couldn't sleep would be the understatement of the century.

By the time they made it on to the ship and in the medical wing, Maybeck was up and talking and joking around. Charlene stayed at the boy's side never letting go of his hand. Finn and Willa explained the situation to Security, who bombarded them with questions upon their return. She sensed that Finn needed to be alone; she walked him to his stateroom.

It was seven-thirty and the girl was extremely exhausted. Her mother gained her passage to their room with a hug. It was five minutes of listening to her jabber on about the small tourist trap town she visited during the day before Willa noticed what her mother was wearing.

"You going out tonight?" she asked skeptically.

"Actually, yes, I am," she admitted a little guilty. "I know you have been really busy lately. A friend of yours, umm, Dell I think his name was. He and his mom both got backstage passes to the last show in the Royal Theatre tonight. Well, he got seriously hurt today during that kayak excursion today. He and the other one, Terry, have been in the infirmary all afternoon! Seriously, I hope Disney takes better care of you. Anyways, his mother offered the other ticket to me. . . I hope you are not angry."

"No-no mom, I'm not. You have fun tonight."

Mrs. Angelo walked the girl into her bedroom on the left, seated her on the bed, and leaned forward to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Darling, you really should get some sleep. Your eyes look terrible." Once a mother, always a mother. Willa's mom, tucked her into bed like a child. "I wasn't going to say anything, I'm not too fond of your friendship with the other holograms but . . . tomorrow I think you should visit your friends in the infirmary. That boy today . . . he kept asking if you were alright. Like something was wrong. Have you guys been not talking? He was desperate to see you."

"Philby? You talked to him?"

"Why, yes, I have been with his mother all day."

"So, he was awake?"

"Should he not be? He just has a few scrapes and bruises. It was reckless for Disney to let them jump into the river off a cliff. They could have hit their heads and been seriously hurt; could have gone into a coma!"

Willa laughed at her mother's ability to be so right yet so wrong all at the same time.

"Night, mom. " Willa didn't have the chance to hear the click of the door lock before her eye closed.

In her dreams, Willa saw red. The red of heart-shaped boxes of candies. The red of a bright-haired boys head walking toward her. She stood smiling as he came. But the smile didn't last long. More red followed. Like waves they crashed around her, seeping into his skin and clothes, consuming all. She was claustrophobic. The towers of scarlet suffocated her. Willa couldn't breathe.

She woke up screaming and in a daze. The blankets her mother had tucked in around her body were pushed off in a rush to free her body from their wraps.

Willa needed space. She needed to breathe. She scurried to open the thick curtains and get outside on the balcony.

It took a few minutes but her heart rate calmed and her breathing became more even. She took a seat in one of two chairs on the white railed balcony.

Willa watched the sunset. The golden orange color melted into the vast sea of blue in front of her eyes. All too soon darkness lighted by small stars took the place of the bronze sun.

She didn't sleep. She wouldn't let herself. It was a vulnerability to be unaware. But somehow even the strongest succumb to the needs of the body. Like crying, it's okay if it helps you.

The slightest pressure on her shoulders woke Willa up what felt like seconds later. She jumped up and out of the small chair. Her hands gripped the cold metal bar behind her.

"Sorry," came an accented voice, "you looked cold."

Philby took a step out of the darkened stateroom. Willa saw him rake his hands through his hair nervously as he got closer to her. She saw the blue blanket he had been placing over her on the ground between them.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be in the Medical Wing resting and getting better," Willa reprimanded him. She tried to sound demanding but her voice was starting to crack. She needed to stop now before she broke down. It really was good to see the boy up and walking again. After seeing him almost dead earlier, he looked _better than ever_.

"I needed to see you," his sincerity was clear.

Willa opened her mouth to talk; instead she found her feet moving the small two steps that suddenly felt like a mile toward him. Her arms moved up around his shoulders. Philby stood there in shock. The force of her body pushed him a step back before his hand caught the edge of the sliding door. With their bodies steady and upright, Philby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Won't they know you are gone?" asked Willa.

"No," he answered, "Hopefully not. Maybeck is covering for me."

"Great," Willa groaned into his shoulder. "I can hear the jokes now."

Philby was sure that he cared about Willa. They had worked the closest together next to himself and Finn. Philby couldn't think straight around her, he couldn't count all the times he wanted to kiss her. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was perfect.

"I'm not worried about him." Philby pushed the girl back to look at her face. "I'm worried about you. I . . . remember _you_ in the van, but you weren't there when I woke up, why?"

Willa searched his eyes for the answers she needed to give him. "I didn't want to do this there, I guess."

It happened again. That strange connection the two had with their minds. Nothing else was around and they were focus completely and one hundred percent on each other. Then, something else happened. Something new. The two began to lean their faces closer and closer together.

"What exactly is this?" Philby whispered.

Willa smiled. There were very few things that Philby didn't know. There were even fewer that neither of them knew.

As honestly as she could, Willa responded, "I have no idea."

Her gaze landed on his lips. It was hard to believe she had kissed them only a few hours ago. And, oh, how she wanted to feel them under her own once again.

Philby must have thought the same thing, or at least on a similar line because faster than a second they we on the same page.

As always.


End file.
